


Recovery is Never Easy

by CajunSpice714



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is all for that Polyamory, Breast Feeding Kink, F/M, Han is a Pilot with a drug addiction, I really have no idea where this is going, Single Dad AU, Single Dad!Ben, possible Poe/Finn/Rey/Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: Ben's life is a mess. He's a single father caring for his daughter while trying to deal with his own father who is a 'recovering' drug addict and his own broken heart. She's sunshine embodied, a beautiful ray of hope in the chaos that is his life. But she's here to tend to his father, not to mend his broken heart or fill the void that he hates will be evident in his daughter's life as she grows. Plus, there are other children who call her mommy and two men in her life who absolutely adore her.





	Recovery is Never Easy

Ben is exhausted. Completely and utterly exhausted. Being a new dad does that to a guy, but being a new dad who just had to take a 5 hour flight from Coruscant to Chandrila with a newborn baby was the worst experience he has ever had. Not that this was Mae’s fault. No, the fault rested entirely on his father and the addiction that has almost killed him more than once. 

Mae was a doll and slept during the entire flight, but Ben hated being in anything that he himself wasn’t flying. That, coupled with the phone call he had received from his mother at 2 am the morning before had him stressed out, which Mae sensed and was distressed over. This lead to him being unable to get any sleep between his own stress and the sleeplessness of a newborn. 

He knows that he could have just left Mae with Ansol’s parents but he had taken paternity leave to bond with his daughter. Just because he was now spending it on Chandrila instead of Coruscant didn’t change the fact that the doctors had told him that the first few weeks are crucial to bonding with his daughter and he didn’t want to rely on someone else to care for her when she is his responsibility and his alone. Securing Mae into the carrier once he had retrieved their belongings Ben sets out find his rental car. 

The drive from the airport to his father’s house isn’t that long, and Mae enjoys car rides, so he lets peace settle over him as he drives. Today his father is in a treatment facility, tomorrow he will be coming home and will need around the clock supervision for an undetermined amount of time. Until he has finished treatment, Ben know that much. The house he pulls up to is small, it had three bedrooms he knew of, but with how fickle his father is he wouldn't be surprised if Han and Chewie had added more rooms since the last time Ben had visited. 

Shutting the car off, Ben gets out and gets the diaper bag and the wrap he needs from it . He sets the wrap around himself properly, the way he had been shown and practiced many times with a fake baby before Mae had come along two months early. He carefully pulls Mae from her carrier, shivering a bit in the chill of the cool air, before tucks Mae into the sling settling her to snuggle against his chest. He walks around to the other side of the car to retrieve the foldable playpen he had brought along. He will have to make a run to get some essential things when his mother comes over but for now what he has will be enough. 

Searching for the spare key he frowns when he can’t find it above the garage door and chews his bottom lip. It’s a bit chilly, too chilly for Ben to justify keeping Mae out in the cold for too long. Moving to the front door he notices a light on inside and cautiously knocks, slinging the playpen over his shoulder. There’s no answer at the door and he sighs, moving to pull his phone from his pocket turning to head back towards his car intent on getting out of the cold. 

A dark blue truck pulls up behind his car and Ben frowns. It’s not his Uncle Chewie’s truck, so Ben is concerned. Getting out, hand resting on Mae’s head, he hits the speed dial on his phone, putting it to his ear as he stands near his car door.

“Hey, you must be the son!” A dark skinned male steps out of the truck’s passenger side to open the suicide door. 

“I.. Yeah. Who are you?”  The phone continues to ring so Ben hangs it up and slips it back into his pocket for now. A small boy, maybe three years old, drops down from the cab with a loud giggle, taking off across the yard to chase lightning bugs. 

“Junior! Junior stay where daddy and I can see you!” The man yells, offering his hand so a young woman can climb out. Ben’s breath catches in his throat as their eyes meet and he can feel the tips of his ears turning red. “I’m Finn, my husband Poe is the driver, “ When his name is mentioned Poe waves a hand before returning to his task of grabbing bags of groceries from behind the driver’s seat. “The little psycho over there is our son Junior.” 

“Hi. I’m Rey. You’re Mr. Solo’s son, right? Mrs. Solo gave me the key yesterday. I wasn’t expecting you until later.”  The girl “Rey” takes some of the groceries from Poe, before walking over, the key dangling from one finger. Right. Ben recalls his mother stating that the agency would be sending over someone to tend to Han during his recovery, his chances at beating his addiction as an outpatient had been screwed by this most recent stint in rehab which lead to 24 hour care until he was deemed clean.

Ben takes the key cautiously. “I grabbed an earlier flight. We couldn’t sleep anyways.” Ben states as he moves to the front door to unlock and open it. He pushes the door open and steps inside to allow the others to enter. Rey steps in, making her way to the kitchen and Poe follows with the rest of the bags. Finn enters shortly after, shutting the door behind him and Junior. The child has dark curly hair like Poe but darker skin and Ben wonders how they ended up getting a child that was the perfect blend of both of his dads.

“Baby!  Baby, Baby, Baby!” Junior tugs excitedly on the sling and Ben steps back in surprise, large hand instantly going to Mae’s back, his palm covering the entirety of her tiny back.

“No, no J. That’s not your baby. That’s Mr. Solo’s baby.” Rey’s kind eyes meet Ben’s as Finn and Poe set out dry goods while finding places for cold foods in the refrigerator. “I’m sorry. The boys have a 6 month old at home. Every time Junior sees a baby he assumes it’s his baby brother and gets excited. He adores his brother.” Ben smiles at that and nods. “Finnley, If you ask nicely I bet you Mr. Solo will let you see his baby. But that’s a teeny tiny, baby. We can’t touch okay? Come here.” Rey hoists the toddler up on to her hip so Junior can be closer to Ben’s line of sight. 

“Peez? Baby Peez?” Junior rubs his hand across his chest in a circle. 

“Please, It’s Ben,” Ben tells Rey before clearing his throat. “Yeah, you can see her.” Ben smiles softly and nods, setting the playpen down so he can adjust Mae, pulling her carefully from the sling to cradle her gently in his arms. She was quiet, blinking slowly and Ben couldn’t be happier with how well she was reacting to all of the attention. 

“Oh..” Rey’s hand goes to her chest as she looks at Mae. “She’s so small.” 

“Daddy! Baby!” Junior seeks out one of his fathers, Poe smiles and moves to meet them in the middle of the living room.

“Finn, Look how small she is. How precious. Premie?” Poe asks, accepting his son from Rey as the child tries to topple them both over to get to Poe.

“Yeah. It was a high risk pregnancy to begin with. We lost her brother early on, but I have her and she’s more than I could ever ask for.” Ben runs his fingers over Mae’s dark hair as she began to fuss. 

“I’m sorry. That’s hard to lose a child before you can meet them.” Something in Rey’s eyes makes Ben heart squeeze sadly as she replies before turning to help Finn with the groceries.

Finishing the groceries, Finn comes over with a smile. “Here.” He hefts the playpen up onto his shoulder. “I’ll set you up in one of the spare rooms.” Rey nods making her way through the kitchen. The master bedroom was directly through the kitchen, Ben knew, but Rey steps through the back door, or what used to be the back door, into a hallway that leads to two new rooms that hadn’t been here the last time Ben had visited. 

“Here, this room is warmer than the other two because it’s in between and only has the one outside wall.” she states, turning to get Ben’s approval. He nods, smiling at the rocking chair that had been set up in the room with the bed he had slept on as a child. 

“This is okay, yeah.” Ben nods, and Finn moves to set up the playpen with experienced ease. Ben would have to ask again, in the future, to have the other male show him the proper way to set things up. Mae fusses again and Ben kisses the top of her head. “I’m going to go get her bag and try to get her settled for a nap.” The other two adults nodded as Ben tucked Mae back into the sling and headed back out to his car. 

* * *

Ben’s shirtless as he sits in the rocking chair, cradling Mae against his chest as she eats from a bottle. He enjoys the skin-on-skin time where he can feel her small warmth on his chest and he can see her eyes growing sleepy with every pull from the bottle. He’s exponentially happy that she is here in his arms with him, and his heart squeezes thinking about how close he had come to losing her. Losing her brother had been hard, but the worry that he would lose both of them was one that makes tears well in his eyes.

The soft knock on the door startles him from his thoughts, causing Mae to fuss as his jump startles her from her doze. “Ben?” Rey’s voice is soft as she peeks in.

“Hi, you heading out?” Finn and Poe had been getting Junior settled while Rey put the dry goods where they went and Ben had come in to have privacy to feed Mae. Rey shakes her head.

“No.. Finn and Poe are leaving. They said if you needed anything, baby stuff or otherwise, to let them know. They have so much stuff from the boys being infants that it’s insane.” Ben nods and gives her a smile as she enters to sit on the foot of the bed. Her eyes scan over him and he feels his ears heat again. She’s so pretty.

“You’re not leaving with them?” He asks curiously.

“No. I’m a live in. I’m here 24/7 for the next little while.” Rey replies brushing some hair from her eyes. “It’s going to make pumping awkward, but thankfully Alec is weaned from me so I don’t have to worry about being around as often, but I’ll still need a bit of time every day to pump.” 

“You have a baby? You can.. I mean he can stay here if you need.” Ben stammers, eyes scanning over her body quickly before turning his attention to Mae, embarrassed. She’s so thin she doesn’t look like she should have a baby of breastfeeding age.

“Oh, no..” There’s that sad look again and Ben frowns. “No, I’ve breastfed both of the boys.” She gives him a sad smile and he nods. “Alec was exclusive until about a month ago. I got really sick and so I couldn’t directly feed him so I started pumping for every feeding instead of every other, Finn and Poe wanted to be able to feed their son as well, of course.”

“Of course.”

“So, I’ve been pumping for every feeding for about 2 months now, they have some stored back but will still come by to pick up some every other day, if that’s alright with you.” Ben nods enthusiastically.

“No, by all means I totally understand. I had a good surrogate who donated her milk to us for tube feeding until Mae could latch on properly. We just switched to the bottle when Mae got out of the hospital about two weeks ago.” Ben gave a small smile. “You do what you need to to keep those babies healthy, right.” 

Rey nods and smiles. “I’ll go make lunch.” Ben nods, relaxing back against the back of the chair and rocking once again, lulling Mae to sleep.

* * *

“Heya Kid.” Han Solo had had a youthful appearance for as long as Ben could remember, but now he was drawn and pale and Ben sighed.

“Hey dad. How have you been?” 

“Better when I can get out of here. Where’s your mother?” Han asks and Ben brushes hair from his own eyes.

“She’s at your house with Mae.”

“Mae your girlfriend? I thought her name was Kanna.” Ben sighs softly and shakes his head.

“Kanna and I haven’t been together for 4 months dad, she and Angel left me, remember.” Han nods but Ben knows that he isn’t completely following the conversation. “Mae is my daughter, she came 2 months early, remember. She’s been in the hospital until just recently because she wasn’t fully developed.” Han nods again and Ben presses the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

“Right right. I remember now. Dark hair like you. Where did that even come from I wonder? Both your mother and I have brown hair, but somehow your hair is blacker than black.” Ben sighs and Han laughs.

“Either way, when are you springing me from this hell hole?” 

“Tomorrow, dad. But you have to know this. Listen Dad. There is going to be a zero tolerance policy at home, alright. We’ve gone through everything, destroyed everything we could find that would be harmful towards your recovery. You’re going to have a live in carer, Rey, who knows about the treatment processes and stuff. I’ll be there as well, but you need to be on your best behavior with two ladies in the house.”

“Who’s Rey?” Han wiggles his eyebrows and Ben sighs. 

“She’s the live in Aid, Dad. She’s there to help you get better.”

“I don’t need no babysitter.” 

“You kind of do, this is your 2nd Relapse. Next step is the treatment center called Prison, dad.”

“Right, right. Where’s your mother?” Ben sighs again. The drugs have messed with his mind more than Ben had realized. The doctors, however had told Ben that the short term memories should start coming back the longer Han is clean and for his family’s sake, Ben hopes so.


End file.
